


actions speak louder than words

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: prompt from losers library: From anon “So…I think you were trying to tell me something, earlier?” and “I can’t believe this is happening…I’m not dreaming, right?” with reddie please?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238
Collections: Losers Library Fic Collection





	actions speak louder than words

In all of Eddie’s seventeen years of life, he had never seen the Tozier Household so full of people. Cars were strewn up the street, parked at all angles with some on the front lawn, and people were pouring out of the front door, plastic cups in their hands. Of course, Eddie should have known that when Richie declared a ‘Party of the Century’, it meant it was going to be crazy.

Eddie just hadn’t expected it to be  _ this _ crazy.

Graduation had taken place earlier that day, and Richie had spent the weeks leading up to the big day begging his parents to allow him to throw a party for all his classmates. Not just because he’d never thrown a party before in his life, but also because he was flying out to California the next morning for early enrolment at UCLA.

That thought left a bitter taste in Eddie’s mouth as he tightened the strap of his fanny-pack around his waist before making his way up to the front porch. He was surprised that he was even allowed to attend the party, since his mother was still as much of a helicopter mother as she had been when he was thirteen, but she had reluctantly agreed.

The Tozier’s main hallway was filled with people, all pressed up against each other in the small enclosed space. Just seeing the sight made Eddie want to reach for his now non-existent inhaler, but he marched on. As he reached the kitchen, Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Bev and Ben by the drinks table, lost in conversation.

“Bev! Ben!” He called out, quickly making his way over to them as they turned around. Bev’s cheeks were flushed and Ben was avoiding his gaze, which made Eddie pause. “Am I. Interrupting something?” He asked, looking between the two and he swallowed. “Oh my god, I am. Uh, could you tell me where Richie is?”

Bev let out a laugh, running her hand through her red locks, “I think I saw him in the living room. He was talking to Connor the last time I saw him.”

At the mention of Connor, Henry Bower’s cousin who had moved to Derry the summer before they became Freshmen, Eddie’s face paled. Connor had been hovering around Richie throughout their whole four years of High School, and even had integrated himself into their Loser’s Club, which Eddie absolutely hated. Not only because he was their school bully’s cousin, but also because Eddie was pretty much gone for Richie.

That’s right, Eddie was in love with his best friend, and was insanely jealous that someone else was fighting for his affections. Not that he had a right to be jealous, as it wasn’t as though Richie knew Eddie was an option.

Eddie stepped into the crowded living room, wincing at the mess of beer cans and plastic cups littered around Maggie’s carpet and flooring. He let his eyes scan around the room and finally, they zeroed in on Richie who was indeed engrossed in a conversation with Connor. His eyes narrowed a little and he made his way across the room, stopping next to them and clearing his throat.

“Richie, hey.”

Both Connor and Richie turned their attention to Eddie then, both with different expressions on their face. Richie looked happy that Eddie had managed to make it, while Connor looked bitter that Eddie had interrupted their conversation. “Eds!” Richie grinned, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and lifting him up off the floor. “You made it!”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed a little as Richie finally set him back on his feet and he tucked some of his hair behind his ear, “Yeah, of course I made it. There was no way I was letting you go to California without saying goodbye.” Against his will, Eddie’s throat cracked just a little and he willed himself not to start crying. The tears were for the morning, not for right then.

“How amazing is this party, huh?” Richie laughed, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a gulp before moving back down to whisper into Eddie’s ear. “It’s just fruit juice, I’m as sober as ever. Don’t want to be hungover on a seven hour plane journey tomorrow.”

“Richie I- I need to talk to you about something…” Eddie had barely gotten the words out before Connor wrapped a hand around Richie’s arm and pulled him away, grinning and breaking into a conversation about something Eddie had no idea about. Once again that surge of jealousy overtook him and he crossed his arms, refusing to leave Richie’s side and pretending to know what Connor was talking about.

“Uh, Eddie do you mind? I wanted to have a private conversation with Richie…” Connor spoke suddenly, right at him and Eddie’s eyes widened a little. The longer that Eddie remained there, the more Connor’s eyes narrowed and that Bower’s anger seeped into his eyes. “Eddie.” Connor snapped. “Fuck off.”

Eddie was in that much shock over the way Connor had snapped, he missed Richie’s shocked expression as he turned around and quickly left the living area. He pushed past all the people, ignoring Richie calling his name from behind him as he tried to catch up. As Eddie reached the bottom of the stairs, he sprinted up them, two steps at a time before throwing himself into one of the spare bedrooms, which was thankfully empty, and locked the door.

“Stupid, stupid,” Eddie muttered to himself, backing up into a corner of the room and resting his head on his knees as they were pulled up to his chest. Maybe Connor being an asshole was a sign that Eddie shouldn’t tell Richie about his feelings for him, after all he was leaving tomorrow and Eddie was remaining in Derry.

He had no idea how long he sat there, just staring into the darkness of the bedroom, but eventually a soft knock came at the door, one which definitely couldn’t belong to Richie. Slowly, Eddie sat up and made his way over to the door, unlocking it and opening it just a crack. It wasn’t Richie standing on the other side, but Stan, who just stared at him for a moment before letting himself into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it once more.

“You want to talk about what happened?” Stan asked, sitting on the bed and flicking on the lamp, giving the room some light. “One minute you were hugging Richie and the next you were rushing away.”

Eddie let out a bitter sigh, “Richie didn’t do anything actually, it was Connor.” As the words left his lips, Stan opened his mouth but Eddie shook his head, holding up a hand. “I know that you guys like him, I know that you think he’s nothing like Bowers, but he treats all of you like friends but… he absolutely hates me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And yeah, I’m not overly fond of him either, but that doesn’t mean he can tell me to fuck off from talking to my best friend when he’s moving across the country tomorrow. That’s not fair.”

Stan blinked a few times and a frown took over his face, “Connor told you to fuck off? What an asshole.” He moved and sat a little closer to Eddie. “You know, we all know the real reason you can’t stand Connor. It’s because you like Richie as more than a friend, and you hate seeing Connor flirt with him.”

“Stan…” Eddie whispered, his cheeks turning a light shade of red and his shoulders slumped. There was no lying to Stan, there never had been. “I was going to tell him tonight, but maybe I shouldn’t. I mean- isn’t Connor moving to Idaho for College or something? They’ll be way closer to one another than we are. That is if Richie even feels the same way for me as I do for him.”

For a while, Stan never spoke and they sat on the bed in silence. The only noise was the party still going strong down the stairs and the occasional turn of the handle to see if the room was occupied. Eventually, Stan let out a sigh, “Eddie, you know that I’m a very observant person, right? Also that Richie and I have been good friends for years. He likes you back. Believe me. You are both just oblivious idiots.”

That took Eddie by surprise and his jaw dropped just a little. Stan laughed, shaking his head as he stood up. “Wait-  **I can’t believe this is happening. I’m not dreaming right?** ” Eddie asked and Stan responded by pinching the skin of his underarm, “Ow!”

“Not dreaming,” Stan grinned and headed to the door. “Just find Richie and talk to him okay? You’re running out of time.” He left Eddie with that and disappeared out the door and back to the party.

Eddie sat on the bed for another five minutes before he plucked up the courage to head back down to the party. There was a different sort of energy thrumming through him at that point as he spotted Richie and Connor in the corner, Richie looking more sullen than before. This time, there wasn’t a hint of jealousy but more… determination.

He marched right over to them, ignoring Connor’s exasperated sigh as he grabbed Richie by the arms and pulled him down, kissing him firmly on the lips in front of everyone at the party. As soon as their lips touched it was as though time had stopped and all the noise disappeared. All that Eddie could focus on was Richie as he finally realised what was happening and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, kissing him back just as eagerly. Just like Eddie had often imagined, Richie’s lips tasted like those cherry lollipops he sucked on to help him get through his cigarette withdrawal. What surprised him though was how soft his lips were and how perfectly they slotted with Eddie’s own.

As much as Eddie didn’t want to part from the kiss, the need to breathe became too much to ignore and they pulled away, foreheads resting together. Richie’s eyes were wide behind his large glasses and Eddie thought that he hadn’t looked more stunning. Clearing his throat, Richie managed a smile, “ **So… I think you were trying to tell me something, earlier?”**

Eddie nodded his head, his eyes soft, “I- I wanted to tell you that- that I like you Richie. As more than a best friend. I knew I’d probably never get the courage to say the words out loud and well…actions speak louder than words, right?”

Instead of answering with words, Richie leaned back down to press another, much lighter kiss, to Eddie’s lips. “If that wasn’t answer for you enough, then I’ll say it too. I like you too, Eds. I have done for… for such a long time. I just never thought you’d feel the same way so I never said anything.”

“Stan was right,” Eddie laughed, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. “We’re oblivious idiots.” He glanced to the side and realised that Connor had gone, leaving the two of them alone. “Also, I hope you know that if your mom sees the mess of the house you might not make it to California.”

Richie winced and looked around the house before announcing that the party was over. Luckily, Greta announced that those who still wanted to keep going were welcome at her place and everyone filed out, leaving Richie and the losers alone in the mess of a house. “Fuck,” Richie groaned. “My mom and dad are going to murder me.”

Since the rest of the losers were either passed out or too drunk, it left Eddie, Stan and Richie to clean up the mess. Luckily, with two clean freaks on the team, it took no time at all to get the house back into his spotless state.

“I’m going home,” Stan announced a little while after four. “I’ll be back in the morning to see you off though, Rich.” He waved goodbye, leaving just Eddie and Richie, who collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion.

Eddie nestled his head into Richie’s shoulder as Richie pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his hair, “Eds?” he whispered and Eddie looked up, his eyes drooping with how sleepy he was. “You- you still don’t have a college place right? You’re staying here in Derry?”

“Yeah I- my mom she wouldn’t let me apply.” Eddie shrugged, confused because Richie knew this. “Why?”

“Eds I want you to come with me tomorrow. To California. Get the hell out of Derry. We’ll find you a job and you can enrol in college there next semester. I don’t want to leave you here.” Richie spoke seriously, staring into Eddie’s eyes which were now much more awake. “Will you? Come with me?”

It was a huge risk, but Richie was right, he needed to get out of Derry and far away from his mother as possible. What better way to do that than to run away to the other side of the country with his boyfriend? He smiled, moving to press his lips to Richie’s in their third kiss of the night.

“I will.” 


End file.
